


What Are You Reading

by TheFuzzySockAlchemist (WhatsInAName99)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/TheFuzzySockAlchemist
Summary: Ignoring snickers from Noctis and Ignis, Prompto raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "Oh can't I, now?" he quipped and launched himself out of his seat to snatch the book right out of Gladiolus' hands.In which Prompto humiliates Gladiolus and even Ignis laughs.  Noctis is just worried about the Regalia...





	

"Damn it, that's enough!" Gladiolus shouted, startling the driver and his fellow Regalia passengers. "I swear it, Prompto, if I hear one more chorus of that chocobo song I'll cut you in half right here!"

"Just don't damage the Regalia's interior," Ignis warned. "His Majesty would have a fit."

"Yeah, I just had her reupholstered," Noctis said, lovingly stroking the dark green leather.

"Well I see where you two have your priorities," Prompto grumbled and crossed his arms in an indignant pout.

Ignis sighed. "Just try to settle down for a while, won't you? Relax and enjoy the scenery."

Prompto slumped into his seat. "Fine."

"Good. Now I can finish my book," Gladiolus said and retrieved the book from the floor by his feet. The party was able to travel in relative quiet for a few miles, the only sounds being the soft purr of the Regalia's engine and the relaxing melody being played on the radio. Ignis kept his ever vigilant eyes on the road, Noctis stared into space while absentmindedly playing with the hem of his jacket, Gladiolus was lost in his book, and Prompto...well, Prompto just could not sit still. He crossed and re-crossed his legs, shifted left, shifted right, leaned forward, leaned back. When the music on the radio switched from melodic harps to an energetic electronic beat, Prompto just could not take it anymore. He turned around and sat up on his knees looking over his seat at Gladiolus, who effectively ignored him.

"Soooooo...what'ch readin'?"

Gladiolus, moving only his eyes, glared up at Prompto. "A book," he answered dryly.

"What kinda book?"

Gladiolus turned his eyes back to his book. "Historical fiction."

Prompto scoffed. "Sounds super boring."

With a frustrated sigh, Gladiolus rolled his eyes and closed the book, leaving one finger in place to hold his spot. "Prompto, can you even read?"

Ignoring snickers from Noctis and Ignis, Prompto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh can't I, now?" he quipped and launched himself out of his seat to snatch the book right out of Gladiolus' hands.

"HEY!!" Gladiolus yelled and shot forward not quite fast enough to keep Prompto from pulling the book out of reach. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Prompto?! Give it back!"

"Calm down Big Guy, I'm just proving that I can read. See," Prompto opened the book to a random page, read a few lines, and burst into roaring laughter. Gladiolus frantically grabbed at Prompto, but the book thief was now standing and practically leaning out over the windshield.

"Prompto, sit down before you fall," Ignis warned, but he was blatantly ignored.

"Oh, no," Prompto said through his laughter, "This is TOO good!" He cleared his throat to compose himself before reading aloud from the book.

_"Tell me what you want," the raven haired rogue crooned sensually as he raised a leather glove clad hand to brush the unruly golden locks from his lover's flushed face._

_Cloud uttered a single word with a breathy moan.  "You."  He fisted his hands tighter in Vincent's tattered coat and pulled him down for a passionate-"_

Prompto would have read on as the scene grew steamy, but a right turn sent him toppling over nearly on top of Ignis, giving Gladiolus the opportunity to quickly snatch his book from Prompto.  Unfortunately the damage had already been done, as Noctis was now laughing just as heartily as Prompto.  Not even the perpetually calm and collected Ignis could contain his laughter at Gladiolus' expense.

"So THAT'S 'historical fiction' is it?" Noctis taunted.

"I hate all of you," Gladiolus growled and threw the book at Noctis' feat.  

After at least two minutes, the laughter and jeering (mostly) died down enough Ignis to deem it safe to speak.  "Had I turned left instead of right earlier, Prompto, you would have been a smear on the pavement.  I suggest that in the future you humiliate Gladiolus with a bit more caution."

"How about NOT humiliating me AT ALL? I WILL cut you in half as soon as we reach Hammerhead."

"Oh, I'm so afraid!" Prompto raised his hands in mock defense.

Prompto fleetingly wondered if he really SHOULD be afraid.


End file.
